


In the blink of a moment

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [16]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Killer AU, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: One moment can change everything, who you are, who you thought you were.





	In the blink of a moment

**Author's Note:**

> AU Hughie's dad killed Hughie's mom.

Hughie Dad

The world would call him a gentle and kind man, a doting father, never made waves and he was. Except for that one night, one moment of rage and everything he was became nothing more than a front. A lie he told himself to make himself feel better. 

Sometimes, he looks at himself in the mirror and a stranger stares back. He hadn't meant to do it when he found out about her affair something flipped inside him. Something dark and terrible. 

When he picks up his son when his hands wipe away Hughie's tears all he can think these are the hands that wrapped his mother's throat. The hands that dug her grave. 

He wonders if his son ever found out the truth if he could forgive him.


End file.
